New Year's Kiss
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Inspired by Neuscog's fanfic. It's New Year's Eve and the gang is waiting for the countdown! But Neuscog may be waiting just for something else... JxA, SxT, AxB, AxA, Nx? BEWARE! BAZOOKAS INCLUDED! Please Read and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Neuscog's fanfic or YGO GX. Inspired by Neuscog's fanfic though. Please R&R!

**New Year's Kiss**

"Aw, how sweet." Ati sang with Aimee as they saw Ty and Syrus holding hands.

The GX gang was having a New Year's Eve party in Chazz's Dorm and everyone was there! Syrus and Ty, the promising new couple, were enjoying each others company. Jaden and Alexis were dancing to rock music. The Devlin twins were stalking Bastion and Aster, who were counter-stalking the twins, and neither knew what was going on. Tyranno and Rae were arguing over something involving soda. Jasmine and Chazz were watching the tv, desperatly waiting for the count down. It was 11:45 pm and they were anxious for the new year. Neuscog Edranecre was sighing as he stared out the window and at the shining silver moon. He didn't even notice Ty's cousin enter the room. Her light aqua-green eyes smiled from behind a pair of reading glasses and she had dark and light hazel brown hair that was long and silky. (Styled like Chizuru's from Negima!) She was wearing a grey and white skirt, white knee high socks, loafers, and a grey buton up vest over a white dress shirt, and a black tie. She spotted him and smirked.

"Hullo, Neuscog." she said in an English accent.

Neuscog, being startled by the voice, grabbed his handy and familiar bazooka. Aiming a smoke missle directly at the girl. She only smirked again, placing her hands behind her back as she strolled over to the curly haired blonde boy.

"Oh, hiya." Neuscog replied, blushing a bit. "Alicia."

Alicia Maruzakashi smirked again as she saw the clock. It read 11:50. Only ten minutes left.

"So, what brings you to DA?" Neuscog couldn't help but ask, he placed the bazooka back in the corner. "I though you went back to London."

"Not yet." Alicia replied, smiling. "I thought I'd at least be here for Ty."

"Alicia..." Neuscog tisked. "Always caring about others... do you have NO time for yourself?"

Alicia cringed, "What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean," Neuscog began, staring at her light aqua-green eyes. "that I've never seen you settle down and find yourself a good boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?" Alicia stammered, turning pink instantly. "W-Why would I need one?"

Neuscog watched as she turned her back to him, her british school girl plaid wool skirt twirling with her action. Neuscog realized that Alicia was sensitive about the topic. She was a caring, intelligent, girl... but... she did have the tendency to feel like she would always be alone. Little did she know that someone had their own secret feelings for her. And they were planning to reveal them at midnight.

"I just think that there's someone out there for you." Neuscog replied quietly.

"You really think there's someone out there for me!?" Alicia cried excited, grabbing Neuscog's hands with her own and looking hopeful.

11:55. Five more minutes.

"Out there... in here..." Neuscog said in a nervous voice.

"Oh..." Alicia chibi-blushed. "Um..."

Alicia and Neuscog stared at one another for a few minutes before they heard everyone's excited yells.

"The countdown!" Jasmine, Rae, and Ty screeched. Causing Chazz, Tyranno, and Syrus to cover their ears. "59, 58, 57, 56, 55..."

"Neuscog..." Alicia said quietly. "I live in London. You know I won't be here much longer."

"I know, but..." Neuscog trailed off in a wave of embarrassment, his cheeks blood red. "Listen to me, Alicia."

She jumped as Neuscog returned the grip on her hands, causing her to blush as well.

"39, 38, 37, 36, 35..." the rest of the gang continued to count.

"I... I've always never had the courage to talk to girls. Especially pretty girls... and..."

"And?" whispered Alicia, her eyes wide.

"29, 28, 27, 26, 25..." The clock was getting dangerously close to midnight.

"I want you to know I would always be commited in a relationship." Neuscog admitted, "I care for other people's feelings. And I don't want to hurt anyone... including..."

"Neuscog..." Alicia whispered, her eyes slowly closing as their faces drew closer.

"19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10..."

"Alicia..." Neuscog whispered back, his eyes dropping closed as well.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone else cried. "Happy New Year!"

As soon as they cried one, Alicia's and Neuscog's lips had met in a soft sweet lucious kiss. The noises from the party seemed to disappear from reality as Alicia and Neuscog slipped into their own world. Their kiss lasting an eternity. Alicia's cheeks were a rosey red as Neuscog's were a deep scarlet. Both pro duelists had their share of hopeless crushes and were glad that one worked. Alicia could only think of one thing. The softness of Neuscog's lips brushing against her own. Her first real kiss. Neuscog had similar thoughts as he kissed the girl he had been crushing on for awhile. The slipped back into reality as they heard surprised cries.

"WHAT THE-?! WHAT'S WE MISS?!" Tyranno and Rae shouted.

"Aww!" Ati and Aimee both sighed, their eyes hearts. "Alicia's first kiss!"

"GO NEUS!" Bastion, Aster, Syrus, and Jaden all shouted.

Alexis only highfived Jasmine as Chazz gagged. Alexis then knocked him out with a blunt object. (Not sure what.)

From the third outburst, Neuscog and Alicia had broken apart. Neuscog angrily snatching the bazooka.

"THAT'S IT! WHAT DID I WARN YOU GAWKERS ABOUT?!" Neuscog shouted, anger marks appearing. He fired the smoke missle, filling the room with a black cloud and screams of surprise. "HAHAHA! THIS NEVER GETS OLD!"

Alicia grabbed Neuscog and gently removed the bazooka from his hands.

"I'm not finished with you." she said, placing the bazooka in the corner.

"Hey-!" Neuscog began before Alicia kissed Neuscog fully on the lips, causing him to jump in surprise and be cut off.

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"MY LEG!"

"THAT WAS MY FOOT HASSLEBERRY!"

"SORRY, RAE!"

_**THUNK!**_

"OW! (bleep) RAE!"

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!"

"ME-OW!"

"PHARAOH?" Chazz's surprised voice exclaimed, he seemed to have stepped on the poor innocent kitty's tail. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

**The End**

A/N: My finest oneshot yet! A handful of fluff, a dash of humor, _viola_! Perfection! ROFL! Sorry, couldn't help myself. But I felt sorry for the poor dude! Neuscog needs some un-fangirl-related LOVE ppl! (I mean, he IS cute. Neus, if you're reading this, and I have embarrassed you in anyway, please accept my dearest apoligies.) Oh, and Alicia is my newest OC! (Hey, Neuscog! Add her to your sequel! It'll be funny! She can be like Mana from Negima and use weapons to fight off the fangirls! LOL!) Oh, sorry for talking your heads off. Please, if you have any decency, you will click the purple button and tell me what you thought of my fanfic! Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
